


Ladies Man?

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is a ladies man, right? So why can't he get Spencer Reid off his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladies Man?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slash, sort of. Not full out, but thoughts of it, so please don't read if you think you will be offended. This story has 5 chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Derek Morgan is a player. He's the epitome of a ladies man. He loves women. All women, in all shapes and sizes. He loves their curves, and the way they move to the beat of the music, swaying their hips back and forth. He loves when their shirts are cut low enough to show some skin, but not too low, as to give everything away. He especially loves long hair. He loves the way it brushes their shoulders as they lean back to mold their body to his. He's in his element, here, on the dance floor, gyrating to the music with any and every hot woman he can. So why is it that all he can think about is one Spencer Reid? He's surrounded by beautiful creatures, all wanting a piece of him, and his mind is back at the BAU, with one resident genius.

He shakes his head, trying to get himself back in the game, but all it does is remind him of Spencer. Wait, since when did I start thinking of him as Spencer? It must have been today, when he walked in with all his gorgeous locks cut off. Morgan had always had a thing for Reid's hair. He loved to mess it up, because it always flustered the genius, and Morgan never missed an opportunity to mess with his genius. Hold the phone...his genius? What?

Suddenly, the women dancing around home were too close, invading his space. He was having a hard time breathing. Was it always so stuffy in here? He began moving away from the hoard of women, and toward the door. He needed some air, now! As the door shut behind him, he was hit with the chilly autumn air, and he took a deep, cleansing breath. What the hell was wrong with him? He blindly stumbled to the side if the building, using the old brick to keep him on his feet. He felt so lightheaded. Taking a series of deep breaths, he calmed himself a little. He hadn't had that much to drink, but felt as though his head was muddled, like he had drank well beyond what he should have.

Pushing off the well, and deciding he needed a quiet place to think, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and began walking aimlessly. Around the corner, about two blocks down, there was a park, with a lake. Perfect. Quiet, dark, and secluded. Hmm, the perfect spot to become the prey of a serial killer. He almost laughed at the irony, but his brain was already in full throttle, heading toward his new favorite subject. Taking another deep breath, what, was he having a fucking baby here, he leaned his head back on the bench and allowed his mind to wander where it had been moving toward all night...Spencer Reid.

Reid, was his best friend. From the first moment they met, Derek felt a protectiveness toward his younger co-worker. He took every opportunity to tease him and get under is skin, yes, but he would also take a bullet for the kid. In fact, Morgan began to to notice even more about his friend in the last few months. They spent a lot of time together, at work and outside of work. Spencer was coming into himself. Gone was the shy, backward,wet behind the ears kid that Gideon had brought in years ago. In his place was a more self assured, but still awkward, young man.

This realization hit Derek a few months ago, which is probably why he opened his mouth on the last case, and without thinking, blurted out "I'm not sleeping with Reid." He knew it hurt the younger mans feelings, but it also rocked Morgan to the core. That night, on the floor (he gave Penelope the bed, of course), he didn't sleep. His mind too busy trying to process why he had said that at all. He tried to rationalize it by figuring they had been spending too much time together and he didn't want to endure another lecture, but deep down, his heart told him something different. Unfortunately, his rational mind overruled his heart at the time.

Sitting on the bench, feeling the breeze coming off the lake, Derek realizes that this time, his heart had taken the drivers seat, as of 9:00 this morning. It took him more than 12 hours for his brain to catch up, though. Some profiler you are, he thought. His thoughts drift back to when it all changed. The team was sitting around the round table, waiting for the briefing, when in walked a Spencer Reid, with a new, incredibly sexy haircut! Sexy? Spencer? Somehow, your mind is beginning to accept these new, albeit foreign thoughts about your best friend and not to mention, male, co-worker. Huh.

He had never had those kind of thoughts about a guy before. Derek Morgan is totally, 100% straight...right? Then why, he wonders, is he sitting here on a bench in the dark, thinking about his male co-worker, when he should be on the dance floor surrounded by beautiful women? But no...

All he can think about is grabbing Spencer and pushing him up against a wall, or the interrogation window, hell, any flat surface will do. He wants to tangle his fingers in that short, unruly hair, and run his nose down the geniuses long, slender neck, then lick his way back up. Breathe in the musky scent that is uniquely Spencer.

So, here he sits, alone in the dark, pining for his pretty boy, whom he just realized he was attracted to, and for once in his life, Derek Morgan has no fucking idea what to do.


	2. Consulting the All Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place sometime near the end of season 5, right after Reid got his 'boy band' haircut. Morgan has always had a fascination with Reid's hair and I think the haircut was such a big change, that if Morgan did have feeling for him, he wouldn't be able to help himself

Derek Morgan sat on that bench, in the park by the lake until the sun started peeking through the darkness, bringing Derek out of his musings. A new day, a new beginning. Maybe. He wanted to be confident, but he couldn't. He still hadn't figured out what to do about these crazy, but not so unwelcome, feelings he'd been having. Was it possible for a man to be attracted to women all his life, then suddenly have feelings for another man? If so, would it also be possible for Spencer to have feeling for him too? He sat there for hours, hoping the darkness would provide him some answers, but he just has more questions.

Now that he realized his feelings for his best friend, he was even more worried about how he was going to keep them hidden. If any of his teammates had seen him last night at the bar, they would have known something was up. Now, he's afraid that once he goes onto work, it's going to be like a big neon sign above him everytime he is near Spencer. They are all profilers. They'll know. Oh man, what the hell is he going to do?

He does what he must. He returns home, takes a quick shower, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, heads into the BAU. It's early, and he's beaten everyone in, including Hotch, who is always the first one here. Heading into the break room, he realizes Garcia's office door is open and the light is on. Forgoing the coffee, he walks toward the open door, praying his baby girl is here. He could use a ray of sunshine right now. He pokes his head in and has to smile. She is sitting at her desk, her hands wrapped around a mug of what he assumes is coffee. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing in the aroma.

He pushes the door gently, but it makes enough of a sound, that her eyes fly open and she almost spills coffee all over herself. "Derek Morgan, you scared the day lights out of me." She puts the mug down, as if it scalded her and she spins her chair around to face him. He smiles his dazzling, panty dropper smile, at least he thinks he does, but she's not fooled. She may not be a profiler, but she still knows.

"Hey, baby girl, what are you doing here so early." He asks, trying to distract her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, sweet cheeks, but there's no need." Patting the chair beside her, she beckons him in. "What's got you tied up in knots, hot stuff?"

"Nothing, mama. I'm just fine. I just left some paperwork undone last night in my hurry to get to the ladies, and thought I'd get an early start today."

"Right. Do you have any other lines to sell me or were you going to tell me the truth this time." Morgan opens his mouth to reply, but she cuts him off quickly. "I can read you like a book, sweet cakes, so don't try denying it."

He tries a half truth, "I didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what I mean." Wagging his eyebrows, he attempts to fool her.

"Derek Morgan, who do you think you are talking to? Not only am I the Goddess of all Knowledge, but you are my favorite subject. You cannot lie to me, especially regarding you, now spill, before I get really angry. And believe me, you do not want to see an angry Goddess!"

Oh man, he's screwed. How is he going to make it through the day, if he can't even talk to his baby girl without giving something away. Putting his head in his hands, he sighs, and before he even realizes what's happening, he says, "I've been having some inappropriate feelings for someone, and I don't know what to do." His voice is muffled behind his hands, but she hears him just the same.

A smile breaks out on her face and she leans over to rub her hand over his, still covering his face. He lets his hands drop into his lap, and looks at her. In his eyes she sees not the sparkle she was expecting, but something sad and confused in his depths. Her smile falters, but she takes his hands in hers. "Baby, are we talking more than one night stand feelings?" She asks gently, encouraging him to elaborate. His head moves up and down slightly, but his gaze never leaves hers. His eye are begging her to understand, to help him understand, but he can see that she doesn't.

"Awe sweetness, that's a good thing, you know? You can't be a player forever. Even the great Derek Morgan needs to settle down sometime."

He knows she's right, but it confuses him even more that the first person he has ever felt like having anything more than one night with is a man. Not only a man, but his best friend, his Pretty Boy. There he goes again, thinking of Spencer as his. His gaze drops to their joined hands and she squeezes, letting him silently know that she supports him.

But how do you tell one best friend that you are in love with your other, male, best friend? WHAT? In love, oh God, you are so totally screwed. Derek takes a shaky breath and looks up to try and explain what he's been trying to deal with all night long, but when he looks up, her mouth is hanging open and she's staring at him with wide eyes. Oh, shit. He realizes he doesn't have to figure out how to tell her. His unfiltered mouth just did.

"Oh God," he says and tries to put a hand over his mouth, but Penelope grip doesn't allow his hands to move. His eyes dart around the room nervously as she tries again to tear his hands from her grasp. She is stronger than she looks, he thinks, and mistakes her hold for anger and disgust. Beads of sweat pop out on his forehead, as his eyes hesitantly return to hers, not sure what to expect. Her gaze is soft, and he takes in a breath, that sounds suspiciously like a sob. She doesn't hate him. His shoulders visible relax and her grip loosens. She was trying to keep you from running, he realizes.

He locks his gaze with hers again, and he blinks back tears. When did I become a hormonal teenage girl, he wonders, and she chuckles. Damn, he needs to watch himself. Apparently no sleep, along with his messed up feelings have effected his ability to keep from sharing his thoughts with the rest of the world.

She's smiling now, a brilliant, wonderful, accepting smile, and he finds himself more relaxed than he's been for a long time. Finally, someone knows. He feels lighter already. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you had feelings for our Boy Genius? You know I wouldn't judge you."

He attempts a smile. "I know, mama, but I am just now realizing these feelings myself. I spent last night trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me." He proceeds to tell her what happened at the bar and how he ended up thinking about Spencer all night. He notices her smile widens every time he calls him Spencer. He loves the way it sounds on his lips, Spencer.

She is laughing now, and he realizes he spoke aloud again. His head falls back and hits the back of the chair more forcefully than he meant, making a loud thump. It sounded like a gun shot in the quiet room. Before he can comment, she is behind him, lifting his head up, and massaging the back where it hit the chair. "Hurting yourself is not going to make this go away," she says, and it's then he realizes that he doesn't want it to go away. He wants to embrace these surprising feelings. He wants to tell his Pretty Boy how he feels. He feels like he is going to explode if he doesn't.

A startled Penelope jumps back as he leaps put of the chair, almost toppling it over. He turns around, grabbing her and picking her up in a giant bear hug, spinning her around with him. She squeals as his arms hold her tightly, and she can feel the excitement rolling off him. He put her down and suddenly his smile falters. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What happens if he is disgusted by the thought of them together. Penelope sees the thoughts flicker in his eyes, and puts her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"My chocolate thunder does not doubt himself." She says gently, yet forcefully. "It's Reid we are talking about here. Even if he doesn't feel the same, and I'm not saying he doesn't, it won't effect your friendship." Her eyes bore into his, imploring him take her seriously. " I see the way he looks at you, sweetie, and I think that he may have the same feeling toward you."

His eyes widen, a hopefulness shining through. "You think?"

"He watches you when you aren't looking. I've noticed it many times, but I figured he was trying to figure out how to exude confidence like you, or at least how to not be be quite so awkward." She pauses for a moment and he can almost hear the gears in her mind spinning. "OMG!" She screams. "How did I miss this before? Oh baby, you need to go tell our junior g-man how you feel!"

Morgan's confused look brought her back to reality and she continued in a hurried voice.

"It all makes sense now. You know our genius hates going clubbing, but always goes because, well, lets face it, he doesn't have a choice. He is always uncomfortable and twitchy, but seems ok as long as you are at the table. The moment you get up and head to the dance floor, he gets even more jittery, and within 20 minutes, he finds some excuse to leave!"

Derek stares at her, obviously not following her train of thought. She grabs his biceps and gets in his face. "Sweetums, don't you see? He's jealous!"

He allows this thought to make its way onto his brain, turning it over and over, trying to think back to those times she is referring to. She's right. Reid did always seem to leave shortly after Morgan got up to get his groove on. And, Reid had seemed more and more distant lately, when they all went out together. Could it be possible? Could his Pretty Boy feel the same way? He's resigned himself to the fact that Spencer is now HIS.

"Baby Girl, you are the best!" His smile finally reaches his eyes for the first time in days.

"Now," she turns to sit down again, "How are we going to get my Chocolate God and my Baby Genius together?


	3. Putting Out Feelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan begins Operation Make Spencer his!

The two sat huddled together, talking through Morgan's feelings, for the rest of the morning. His Baby Girl helped him realize that his feelings, had been there all along, but it was that damn haircut that smacked him in the face. When the genius had walked in with his new short, messy, just fucked look, Morgan wanted nothing more than to push his Pretty Boy up against the wall and ravage his now exposed and utterly kissable neck.

Closing his eyes, he took himself back to that fantasy, feeling the warmth of his body pressed up against his best friends, running his lips up and down the gorgeous, creamy skin of his neck, then lower still to the top of his collar. He moaned aloud, so engrossed in his fantasy, he momentarily forgot where he was. Hearing a chuckle, his eyes flew open and he was staring into the amused eyes of his Baby Girl. He felt himself flush, and started to say something, but stopped when he heard voices coming from the hall.

Shit, was it time for work already? He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to wipe the daydream put of his head. He could revisit it later, in the privacy of his own home. Right now he need to jump right into Operation Making Spencer His! Garcia had told him to "put feelers out. Just be an overt version of yourself," she told him. "Flirt with him, and see how he reacts."

A smile spread across his face when he realized one of the voices coming from hall was the one and only boy genius they had been discussing. When he opened his eyes again, his baby girl was holding out her hand to help him up. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Go get 'em tiger!"

Feeling more confident after talking with Garcia, he strode out into the hallway, greeting Emily and Reid from the walkway. Both turned at his greeting and looked surprised to see him there, but responded almost in unison. Morgan's confidence wavered a bit when he saw his Pretty Boy look up at him. He stopped breathing for a moment when Reid smiled and did his little subtle wave, while greeting him. He also noticed a slight flare of jealousy when he realized Prentiss and Reid had matching cups of coffee. They must have met at the coffee shop around the corner. Why the hell did that bother him so much? This was going to be harder then he thought.

He turned and ducked into his office before anyone could see the look that flashed through his eyes when he imagined his Spencer with Emily. They are friends, so what the hell is the problem? As he takes a seat behind his desk, he realizes that the two people in question have been spending a lot of time together lately. Is it possible they are in a relationship, he wondered. Man, when did I get so paranoid? Get a grip on yourself, the thought, as he dove into his paperwork.

Morgan was so focused, it was almost lunchtime before he looked up from his never ending pile of paperwork. So, he got up and headed out into the bullpen, hoping to entice Spencer to join him for lunch. He opened the door just in time to see the object of his obsession leaning close to Emily, apparently in a deep conversation. The knot in his stomach returned and he quickly made his way down to his two co-workers.

"Hey," he said, approaching them from behind, and putting his hand on both of their shoulders. The two jumped apart as if they had been burned, which put Morgan on edge. "Woah, hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Uh, n-no, of course not." Reid stuttered, obviously trying to hide something.

"We were just discussing where to go for lunch," Emily replied, easily lying.

Morgan was not liking the feelings that were coursing through him at the moment. He wanted to punch something and cry at the same time. Remembering his conversation with Garcia, he reigned his feelings in, recovering quickly. "Well, why don't we let Pretty Boy, here, decide." He returned his hand to Reid's shoulder, letting it linger their for a moment, before slowly sliding it up and messing up his already wild do. The younger agent did not flinch away at the touch, but did turn a beautiful shade of red that had Morgan wanting to grab him and bend him over the desk, right in the middle of the bullpen with everybody watching.

Morgan overcame the urge to back out of Spencer's comfort zone. Garcia said he needed to get in his Pretty Boys space, and make him squirm a little, so that is exactly what Morgan planned to do. He always loved making the boy genius flustered, but now, he had a different reason. It turned him on to see Spencer flush from embarrassment. All he could think about was how sexy Spencer would look spread out on his bed, flushed with wanting.  
His eyes darkened, as he mentally pictured a naked and wanton Spencer begging to be fucked. Seriously? What the hell happened to him in the last 24 hours?

"What's your poison today, Spencer?" He said. Oh God, did his voice sound husky? He hoped they wouldn't pick up on that. Unfortunately, he was talking to two of the best profilers on the business. Not only did they realize is voice was three octaves lower, but also that Morgan had just called him Spencer.

Reid glanced at Emily, begging her with his eyes to help. He knew if he tried to form a sentence, it would come out not making any sense. And that would be a dead giveaway for the genius, who had been harboring feelings for Derek Morgan for years. Emily had been his rock the past few months after noticing how Spencer was reacting to Morgan's incessant flirting while the team was out clubbing.

"How about that new Thai restaurant that opened up around the corner?" Emily answered for her flustered co-worker. Morgan shot her a glare, and she continued, "Reid's been talking about going there since it opened."

Morgan turned his attention back to the boy in question and squeezed his shoulder. "That right, Pretty Boy?" Reid nodded his head, still not trusting himself to speak. "Ok, the new Thai place it is, then!" Morgan replied happily, then leaned in close to his Pretty Boys, his breath ghosting his ear and whispered, "You know how much I love watching you try to eat with chopsticks."

Morgan stood up then and headed to the elevators, leaving a very aroused genius, and a confused Prentiss watching him leave. Emily was the first to get her bearings, jumping up to follow Morgan. When she looked over, she realized Reid was not moving, apparently in shock from Morgan's off the wall behavior. "Come on genius," she said, trying to make light of the situation, "before Morgan eats all the food!"

That seemed to snap the younger agent out of his funk, and he quickly grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder while following Emily to the hall, where Morgan was patiently holding the elevator.

Once in the restaurant, Reid visibly relaxed, and the three agents shared a nice lunch, laughing and talking over great food. Morgan started to tease Reid when he asked for a fork, but stopped himself, wanting to enjoy the laughing, relaxed Reid. There would be plenty of time later to continue his teasing.

Back in the office, Morgan found himself having a hard time concentrating on his paperwork. He really needed to figure out if Spencer felt the same way. And soon. His work was starting to suffer, because he couldn't get the kid off his mind! It would be easier knowing how Spencer felt before he told his best friend the truth.

And what was the truth? That he was attracted to the genius? Yes.

That he wanted them to spend more time together. Just the two of them? Yes.

That he had more than platonic feeling for him? Yes.

That lately all he could think about was his beautiful brown eyes and pouty lips? Yes.

That he wanted to kiss those lips until neither one of them could breath? Yes.

That he wanted to do more than just kiss those lips? That he wanted to kiss every inch of his beautiful body? Yes.

That, for the first time in his life, he wanted to make love to a man? Yes.

That he wanted to go to sleep holding his perfect body, and wake up next to it every morning? Yes.

That Derek Morgan, Ladies Man and lifelong player, wanted to make a commitment to his Pretty Boy? Yes.

That he was totally, head over heals, in love with him?

Yes! God, yes!


	4. The Final Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan continues with his plan to see if Spencer could possibly feel the same way. This is slash, so if its not your thing, don't continue!

The afternoon dragged on, and now that Morgan was being so honest with himself, he couldn't wait to tell his best friend the truth. Just a few more small hints thrown the geniuses way, and the time would be right. Time for action, he thought, getting up from his desk and heading down the hall toward the break room.

Morgan knew the younger agents schedule by now, and after checking his watch, knew he only had a few moments before the genius needed his afternoon coffee fix. So, he poured himself a cup slowly, biding his time until...footsteps echoed in the hall, and Morgan fought back a smile. He sat his cup down and moved away from the counter, putting himself just out of site of the door.

Spencer walked in, moving straight for the coffee maker, not realizing there was anyone else in the room. He poured the coffee, breathing in the wonderful aroma and sighing. As he reached for the sugar, he felt a sudden warmth behind him, stilling his movements.

"Hey Pretty Boy," a deep voice whispered in his ear. "Time for a pick me up?" The words were innocent, but the tone was not. Spencer felt a jolt go through him as Morgan pressed closer, now allowing no space between his back and Morgan's front. They stood that way for a moment, neither willing to break the spell, both silently acknowledging the electricity that was present. Morgan heard voices approaching, so he reached around Spencer, pressing him into the counter, to grab the cup of coffee he had a abandoned earlier. As he pulled away, he pressed a light kiss to that inviting neck, just below the ear, and promised, "Later."

Reid grabbed onto the countertop to stop himself from collapsing, as soon as he felt Morgan's body move away from his. What has gotten into his best friend, he wondered. Not that he was complaining. His neck still burned from where Morgan's lips had been, and he was incredibly aroused from just feeling Morgan's body behind him. God, if he was this turned on by that, imagine what would happen if Morgan were to kiss him! But that would never happen. Morgan was completely straight, and even if he weren't, which he definitely was, he would never be interested in somebody like him.

Spencer stood in that same spot, still holding onto the counter 10 minutes later, when Garcia walked in.

"Hey, Boy Genius, what up?" She said, seeing him standing at that same counter. He turned to look at her and she moved toward him quickly, after seeing his pale face. "Oh my, what happened to you? Come, sit down." she said, guiding him toward the closest chair, and helping sit. "You look like you are ready to pass out. Tell Garcia what happened?"

Reid opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, which never happens to him. He tried again, but only one word, Morgan, was spoken so soft, she almost missed it. She smiled to herself, realizing her Chocolate Thunder must be amping up his game. That was quick, she thought. But, if the way Reid is reacting to whatever Morgan just did, was any indication, he wants Morgan as much as Morgan wanted him.

She focused her attention back to the young agent sitting in front if her. "Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?" His color looked to be coming back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Garcia, thanks. Just got a little lightheaded for a minute. Must have been low blood sugar. Did you know that an individuals blood sugar..."

"Hey, genius, let me stop you there. I don't think I want to know what will happen if you don't get your afternoon coffee." She smiled at him, and saw him visibly relax. "Why don't you sit here for a few more minutes and relax. I'm just going to refill my afternoon pick me up and be gone."

Garcia left the break room, but did not return to her office, instead taking a short detour to one Derek Morgan's office. Three short knocks and she waited. "Come in, Baby Girl," she heard from behind the closed door.

Morgan knew Garcia's knock and was pleasantly surprised by her unexpected visit. He was getting ready to head to her Lair to tell her about his encounters with Spencer. He was trying to wait until the end of the day, but found himself glad that she decided to visit. He was almost bursting at the seams to tell her!

He had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, by the time he looked up, she had come in, closed the door, and was sitting across from him. The words he was about to say got stuck in his throat when he saw the way she was smiling at him. Like she knew something. Something important. She sat there, staring at him, not saying a word, looking quite smug.

He couldn't stand it anymore, and finally asked, "What?" She smiled even bigger, if that was possible. Morgan leaned forward on his desk, toward her and asked again, "What?"

"Oh my Hunk o'burnin' love. Whatever you are doing is working. I just left our boy genius in the break room staring into space, speechless. What did you do to him?"

A grin spread across Morgan's face and he leaned forward even more. "Seriously? He was still there? And flustered? Maybe you are right, mama. He may just have feeling for me too."

"I told you not to doubt the all knowing. Now, tell me everything." And he did. Starting with seeing him this morning with Emily, his feelings of jealously, their lunch, and finally, his ambush in the break room. By the time he finished, Garcia was practically giddy. "Oh my God, Derek. You have to tell him soon. And I mean really soon! He is there for the taking!"

"Baby Girl!" He tried to sound offended.

"Oh please, my God of love, we both know that is all you have been thinking about all day."

He sat back and laughed. "You know me to well, sweetness."

"So, what's the next step?"

"Well, I have one more ambush planned. If that goes as well as the other two, I'm going to ask him out."


	5. Going for Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Morgan get what he wants? This is the final chapter!

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident. No new cases came up, which left everyone to their paperwork. Morgan had tried to focus on his work, but his thoughts were constantly returning to his Pretty Boy sitting out in the bullpen, diligently working on his, and probably some of Prentiss's, files. He found himself finding reasons to leave his office, just so he could get a quick look to keep him going. He would stand just out of sight so he could watch without being discovered.

He studied Spencer from his 'hiding place' allowing him time to gaze at his beauty without being bothered. Usually, you wouldn't consider a man to be beautiful, but in Spencer's case, it was true. He was beautiful. Because he was watching from behind, he couldn't see his honey brown eyes, but was able to follow the path of his perfect cheek, that lead into his angled jaw, and finally to his neck.

Apparently, I have some sort of neck fetish, he thought. Ok, not any neck neck fetish, just Spencer's neck. And what a neck it was. Long, slender, pale, and so damn kissable. Ever since he let his lips brush Spencer's neck in the break room, all he can think about is tasting that neck again. He wants to bite it, marking him. Right there under his ear, where he first tasted him. He wants to see a deep purple bite mark there, so everyone knows that Spencer belongs to him!

Morgan assumed Reid had taken the train, since he and Emily walked in together, so on one of his many trips out of his office, he walked into the bullpen to chat it up with the two agents in question.

"How's it coming out here, you two?"

"What's the matter, Morgan? Getting a little lonely up the in that big office?" Emily teased.

"Maybe," he replied, walking over beside Reid's desk and sliding his hip on the corner. "It's also harder to pass off half my work to the boy genius here." He smirked and leaned over to ruffle that sexy, short hair, causing a pink hue to creep down Reid's face and into that beautiful neck.

Reid looked up and smirked. "Hey, maybe that's why I'm done with my work already, and will be getting out of here on time today."

Ooh, a sassy Spencer was sexy! It took everything in Morgan's power to not grab his genius and kiss that smirk right off his face. Yes, in the middle of the bullpen, with everyone watching! Get it together, man! A knowing looked flashed in Reid's eyes, and was gone so quickly, Morgan wondered if he had imagined it.

"Well, that's good timing then, Pretty Boy, because I just finished my last file. I actually came down here to see if you wanted ride home."

"What about me, Morgan? I took the train too," Prentiss teased. "Are you the taxi service tonight?" The look she was giving him told him she knew exactly what was going through his mind, and she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

He glared at her over Reid's head and replied, "Unfortunately, you don't live on my way home. Pretty Boy here does." He paused, then added, Why don't you ask Hotch? I'm sure he wouldn't mind dropping you off." Her startled look told him he was correct in his assessment. She had eyes for Hotch almost as long as he had for Spencer.

Effectively shutting her up, he turned his attention back to the object of his desire.

"So what do you say, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer had been watching Morgan while he and Emily verbally spared, trying to figure out what Morgan's game was. Before lunch, he thought the older agent was just messing with him, but after that stunt in the break room, he was not convinced it was a joke. The way Morgan molded himself to his back. The warmth he felt coming off the older man, his husky voice, that almost made him cum on the spot. And the ghost of a kiss to his neck. That spot tingled for over an hour, and every time he thought about it, which was every minute since it happened! Not to mention, his promise of later. What did that mean? He'd see him later? He would kiss him there again later? God, he hoped all of the above.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Morgan's question, which prompted him to lean in really close to his pretty boy and whisper "Day dreaming about me, Genius?"

While the sudden voice startled the younger agent, it was the tone that sent the tingle down his spine, and the whisper of breath on his ear that caused him to visibly shudder.

Morgan grinned, and leaned back, saying "I'll take that as a yes."

Prentiss sat back watching the exchange with fascination. She knew of Reid's feelings toward Morgan, and had for a while, but was taken back by Morgan's actions today. Sure, the two boys had always been close, and Morgan was always touching Reid, but it was never anything more than brotherly, until today. She had seen him watching Reid this afternoon. He didn't think anyone could see him, but she noticed him right away. But Morgan was so focused on studying Reid, he didn't even realize he had been caught. If she didn't know any better, she would think Morgan was putting the moves on Reid. And that wasn't possible, was it? After today, she wasn't sure anymore. She just knew she didn't want Reid to be hurt. But, he would never know of he didn't put himself out there, either.

While she was observing the two friends, she sensed Reid must have had some of the same observations she had, because she noticed a small change in his demeanor. As if he decided to take her advice, and see where things lead.

Morgan was sitting back, still grinning, when spencer leaned forward and replied, "Yes!"

Effectively wiping the grin off Morgan's face momentarily. The younger agent grabbed his messenger bag, and slid it over his head, as he continued, "I would love a ride home, Morgan. Thanks for asking."

Morgan was stunned, to say the least. He sat there, staring at the geniuses empty chair, wondering what just happened. Did he mean yes, he had been dreaming about him? No way! Spencer would never admit it, even if it was true, and oh, how he hoped it was true! Of course, he just meant he wanted a ride home.

"Uh, Morgan, are you giving me a ride, or what?"

He looked up and spun around, to see that Reid was already waiting by the glass door for him, smiling his sweet, shy smile. But, there was something underneath that shy smile that made Morgan's skin tingle.

"Absolutely, Pretty Boy. Absolutely!" He said, following the genius through the glass doors and onto the elevator.

They were the only two in the elevator, and the tension was palpable. All Derek would think about was pushing his pretty boy against the wall and ravishing his neck. There is is again, that damn neck fetish! He risked a glance at Spencer and almost lost it. The genius was looking at Morgan, with his head tilted, as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle. What it also did, was give Morgan an even better view of his baby boys neck! He clenched his fists together to keep control, but Spencer was not making it easy, and when the elevator stopped, Morgan practically launched himself out the doors. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

Unfortunately, Spencer had other ideas, coming up behind Morgan, and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around facing him.

"Something wrong, Morgan?"

He looked into his Pretty Boy's eyes and realized this was it. He needed to take his chance. Go big or go home, so he started slowly walking toward the genius. Suddenly, Reid didn't feel so in control and took a step back, running into Morgan's car. Morgan didn't stop his advance on the Dr, who looked so damn adorable leaning against his car, waiting for him.

Morgan paused for a moment to enjoy the flush that was beginning to appear on his boys face. Then, before either knew what was happening, Derek was pressed against Spencer from knees to chest, with his nose buried in the geniuses neck. He inhaled and the scent was intoxicating. He never wanted to breath real air again. He could live on just breathing in Spencer's scent all day long. He was lost, and had no idea how much time had passed, when suddenly...

"Enough!"

Derek froze and started backing up. "Ah, Reid, man, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Before he could back up, Spencer slid his hands around Derek's back, and pulled their hips together, creating a friction they both longed for.

"Cut the crap and kiss me already," he breathed.

With a growl, Derek leaned in and placed a bruising kiss on Spencer's lips. Finally! Was the only conscious thought, before he felt Spencer's tongue slip along his lips, asking for access. After that, it was a mix of tongues, teeth and lips and it was beautiful.

Derek pulled back far too soon for Spencer, but his lips continued their assault of his Pretty Boy's neck. He moaned when he first tasted that tantalizing neck, and kissed his way up and down for what seemed like ages. Then he found it. That spot just below Spencer's ear, and Derek latched on and sucked like a starving baby.

This brought Spencer put of his haze and he whispered, "What are you doing?"

Once Derek had finished his feast, he returned his head to its original position and looked directly into his baby boys eyes, and replied "marking you," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His lips then returned to Spencer's, snaking his tongue in again to taste his perfect mouth. God, he was addicted already! Their tongues battled for dominance as they mapped out each other mouths. Derek's hands were tangled in Spencer's hair, as his thumbs caressed the neck that had been on his mind all day.

Spencer's hands stayed on Derek's hips and tried to pull him even closer, needing more friction. He could feel the hardness pressed against his, causing them both to moan. Derek once again pulled his lips away from the geniuses, but continued to seek out that incredible spot under his ear, biting and sucking again, this time on the opposite side.

When Spencer was able to form words again, he asked breathlessly, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Derek paused his neck assault briefly to look his Pretty Boy in the eyes, noting the dilated pupils, no doubt matching his own. and replied, "Come home with me, and I'll spend all night explaining it to you."


End file.
